The compounds of the invention are a series of novel [1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-a]quinoxaline-4-amine derivatives which are useful as antidepressants, antifatigue agents, and for increasing myocardial contractility. These novel compounds show excellent binding affinity at both the A.sub.1 and A.sub.2 adenosine receptor sites with a high degree of selectivity for the A.sub.1 receptor site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,501 discloses certain [1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-a]quinoxaline-4-amines as antidepressants and antifatigue agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,600 discloses 5-substituted[1,2,4]triazolo [4,3-c]quinazolines as hypotensives and anti-inflammatories.
European application No. 181,282 discloses [1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-c]quinazolin-5(6H)-ones as benzodiazepine antagonists and anxiomodulators.